


「飞露」Flydew(下)

by FFFeryn



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, 性转万岁·
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFeryn/pseuds/FFFeryn





	「飞露」Flydew(下)

Side 大飞

这是露露偏头看他的第十五次。

大飞明明白白的感受她的目光，却没抬头——他不敢抬头。

舞台上对望是他们曾经的浪漫，大飞拒绝重温。他担心自己会忍不住甩掉吉他像瘾君子扑向注射器一样的把她压在舞台上，就压在那处定点光里，让他们交叠的身形放大印在幕布上，让在场所有欢呼着她名字的人都知道她究竟属于谁⋯⋯

大飞只是这样想着，摁弦的手指一紧。

糟，险些弹错。

 

真是煎熬，大飞想。露露寻找他目光的样子让他想起他们曾经同台的日子。那时候他们在车库改装的pub里，听众远没有这么多，露露和他的距离也不会超过三米。那时候他们还没成为这样的关系。露露也不会穿这种⋯⋯风俗败坏衣服。

多久没和露露同台了呢？他自己都算不清，自露露出道后，事务性的工作就占满了日程。吉他的技艺几乎荒废。

尤其弥彦和长门两个真正的懂乐理的加入后，他更有理由告别表演了。

遗憾么？大飞并不觉得。

吉他不过是他监狱里打发时间的寄托物。如果不是露露，他甚至没想过出狱后再碰它。

他不爱音乐，他甚至不喜欢露露的歌。他着迷的只有露露，她哼歌的样子，赤脚抱着吉他的样子，对着话筒展露笑容的样子⋯⋯还有她在他身下辗转呻吟的样子⋯⋯

真热。明明聚光灯没打在他身上，汗水还是恣意浸透了崭新的黑衬衫。那是露露指明要他穿的“演出服”。

露露是怎么求他的呢，洗完澡湿漉着头发趴在他的膝盖上，身上还穿着他的T恤——露露洗完没带换洗衣物就会随手拿他备好的T恤或是衬衫——穿完了还不知道放回去，每次他洗完澡只能打赤膊，她又笑嘻嘻的假装捂眼睛好像一切都是他的错。这叫人怎么能忍？！

忍不了的大飞自然要回了自己的T恤，黑色的圆领衫下再无寸缕，大飞惩罚一样的把脸埋进露露胸前的柔软里。女孩子真是妙，明明肩背腰腹如此纤细，偏偏这里又能温香柔软。

“大飞⋯⋯我们一起⋯⋯去⋯”大飞的手指探进隐秘的入口，露露难耐的想要闪躲，她话还没说完。

大飞怎会给她机会。他吸吮着柔软的凸起，手指处已经传来隐隐的水声。他伏在她身上坏心的问“想和我去哪里？去天上么？”

露露摇头，柔软的手摁在大飞作乱的臂上，她是认真的。“再和我登台一次好不好？”

“好不好？”露露的吐息仿佛还在耳边。她还仿佛怕他不愿意一样，讨好的亲吻他的眉心和唇角。

像他们第一次做爱那样。

 

大飞心里不是滋味。他不要露露的讨好，他只想露露放纵任性，只要她开口，哪怕天上的月亮他也拽下来给她——可露露从不索要。是不屑开口或者全不在乎，大飞猜不到。

这是他心里的刺。

大飞见到很多次，半夜惊醒的时候，露露一个人倚在窗台上，发呆。有时抽烟有时不。这样的露露像要消散在月光里。大飞绝望的觉得剖出热乎乎的心也留她不下。

怎么办呢？大飞不怕把心肝剖给她，他只怕她不要。不，露露又怎么会拒绝。他是怕她郑重接下又暗自丢弃在某处。他怕他那么爱她，而她其实并不在乎。

 

 

情歌终有尽时。最后一首歌结束，露露惯常的表示感谢。说是场面话也不尽然，大飞觉得露露是真的为此开心的。

那就好，大飞想，至少露露是真心爱音乐的，而自己能成全她，就很好。

然而大飞从没想过，比起他创造的更大更好的舞台，露露会更想要和他并肩站在pub的灯光下。

 

灯光暗下的时刻，大飞看到露露笑着向他走来。又忽而停下，踢掉黑色高跟鞋，拆开精心盘好的发辫，他们一直走到层叠的幕后，露露来不及开口，就被大飞封住了嘴唇。

 

大飞把手指插入那银白的发，蓬松又柔软，有隐约的香气。他肆无忌惮的与她唇舌交缠，血液逆流的声响竟盖过了场下沸腾的呼喊。

不想放手。

大飞宽厚的手掌已经从露露的肩膀向下滑到了腰部，还在往不可说的部位继续下滑。露露微微挣扎，可他的手臂禁锢着她，近乎是强横的捏上了人家的屁股——露露有两个深深的腰窝，触感温润，大飞非常贪恋。

然而一捏之下，大飞只觉得一股邪火直冲头顶，他难以置信的咬上她唇角——“没穿……？！”手下的衣料极其轻薄，轻纱丝绸的质地下，正是是露露的好肉体。

慌乱间露露来不及否认，就被掀开了裙摆，大飞直接用事实验证——

他错了。

裙摆下确实没有二层布料，却也并非中空，露露只是恰好穿了那一款——黑色的蕾丝系带勒进臀沟，在莹白的皮肤上书写极致的诱惑。

这是罪恶。大飞手一抖，裙摆回落，但烫伤视网膜的画面却在脑中重播放映。

这个世界是错的。大飞想，那个穿白色帆布鞋打了二十三骨纯黑伞把他从垃圾堆捡回家的露露去了哪里？那个内衣印着草莓和小绵羊，每次洗完都偷偷挂在帘子后怕他看到的露露去了哪里？那个偶尔穿夹克衬衫都要把胸口掩好的露露去了哪里？！

一想到露露穿成这样——半透视的裙子就已足够挑战他的神经，内衣竟败坏至此——给那群嚷着永远爱她的粉丝们唱了一小时的歌。

大飞就觉得烧灼感冲顶而上，从视神经烧进了大脑。

大飞回过神的时候露露在喊他名字，焦急又嗔怪，“别闹了⋯⋯”台下如雷的安可声召唤着她——露露还要返场。

怎么可能放你走，大飞单手扯开衬衫，做了最直接的挽留——用力过猛，胸口的扣子直直崩落。他穿衬衫永远不系第一颗扣。

露露看了那件被扔到地上的衬衫，怔怔的忘记了挣扎。直接被推进了幕布的夹角。

舞台是传统的三道幕，前两道间有小小的空间，不通后台，一般用于演员候场，大飞就这样堵住露露的去处，肌肉分明的手臂一横，露露赤脚踩到了金丝绒幕布，脚下一滑，倒在了墙角的备用音响上。她就算再傻也知道大飞要做什么，可她无力拒绝——

大飞弯腰的身影笼罩着她，他的手已经探进了裙子。

 

露露出道后再没去过那种被听众包围的驻唱台——因为先前发生过歌迷爬上高脚座强行拥抱这种事件，大飞每次想起就骨鲠在喉。让更多人欣赏露露的歌是他的目的，而拉开露露和所有听众的距离是他的私心。

无法言说的私心。

和外界的一贯印象不同，大飞是个寡言的人，为了目的他可以成为演说家，但他自身的表达欲并不强——世人阴暗愚蠢，他并不渴望理解——正如他从未期许爱情。

但是露露⋯⋯只是名字就足以引起心脏悸动，大飞在第一次见面的时候就告诉她“垃圾就应该呆在垃圾堆里。”

然而露露还是选择把他打包走——“你这样说，垃圾堆和我都会不高兴的。”

大飞过了很久才意识到，这可能是露露对他说过的最长的一句话。露露的住处狭小凌乱，除了她还住了一条丑丑的巴哥犬。

——“帕克？”

——“也是捡的。”

——“好好相处。”

露露笑容清淡。大飞不得不警告她，他是进过监狱，无人敢给他份正常工作的男人。然而露露毫无顾忌，连他怎么进的监狱都不关心——“反正已经出来了不是么？”似乎她眼里监狱等同幼稚园，经历不足以称作前科。她不曾过问他的过往。

于是大飞过了好一阵被女人养的日子。每日百无聊赖，露露时常出门，他便忍不住收拾屋子。露露爱干净却不热衷家政。收纳整理，分类垃圾，下厨煮饭，大飞俨然成了真正的屋主人。

露露每次回家住处都变了模样，可她从未阻拦，自顾自的帮大飞买来日用品，和她自己的摆在一起，大飞每夜每夜听她在帘子另一侧匀净的呼吸——帘子还是他自己手工做的隔挡——都感激又惶恐。

感激她是这样的好，惶恐她好的不能属于她。

然后就是露露把他拉进了乐队，他们一步一步的，成了这样的关系。

 

昏暗中露露两条腿仿佛冬夜的雪地反着光，她支撑着墙壁转头，“我们换个……换个地方好不好？”

“想去哪儿？”大飞邪气一笑，火热的气息逼近她耳边，“要我抱你去前台么？让台下上千人看着我们做？”

露露拼命摇头，她身体被大飞迫得贴近墙壁，男人的身体性感强壮，她半转身，手指无助地在大飞发根逡巡。

大飞钳着露露的腰，被她摸的脖颈发痒，湿冷拌合干热，他的声音有些冷酷，“你湿了。”

露露浑身一颤，努力并拢双腿，最终把头埋进臂间没有说话。

 

 

露露是大飞第一个女人。当然，如果大飞再念几年书，他就会知道有一个词叫做初恋。

他和露露一度形影不离。一同出门，一起回家。露露不咸不淡的模样——温柔的，干净的，不多话，总爱发呆，偶尔会弯眼睛笑起来——就这样住进了大飞心里。大飞渐渐无法忍受他们之间一个帘子的距离。

那个深深的夜里，大飞借着酒意坐到她床边。“我是个罪犯。”我提醒过你的。

露露支起身子来，黑夜里银发闪烁星光，“曾是。”

她坚持用过去时，让大飞眼眶发热，她不明白，男人都是不知悔改的生物。

“我想对你做坏事。”大飞说。他卑劣的利用露露的善良……他有恃无恐，他势在必得。

然而这样的大飞得到了一个吻。

柔软的唇印在眉心，又拂过唇角，他们呼吸相闻，最终露露拉开了距离，绯红的面颊暴露了迟来的羞涩，“——我的坏事做完了。”她声如蚊呐。

“……该你了。”

 

 

“——嘿兄弟！老板！！……头儿！！！”高大的金发男人的声音越来越大，他尴尬的在幕布前徘徊。不能敲幕布他只好敲墙，咚咚咚敲墙。

“带人！！飞哥！！”他最后低喊起来，好在有台下如潮的声音掩护他，“你非得挑这个时节嘛？！！！”

“——底下安可了五分钟了，差不多该返场了吧？！！！”

然而回答只有一个字，“——滚！”

弥彦一阵绝望，他朝后台的长门和小南摊了摊手，认命的开始救场。

 

而此刻的两人已经非常不像话。勃起的硬物进去了紧密湿热的所在，原本臀沟里惹火的布料偏勒在露露的臀瓣上，异样的刺激让大飞兴奋喘息，“穿成这样你就是想这么玩吧？”他腰上蓄力，一边揉捏泛起粉红的臀肉，调笑她的敏感，“你好紧，水也好多。有这么舒服的么？”

他咬她粉红的耳尖，下巴磨蹭耳后的头发——“说话啊露露！”

台下传来欢呼，露露终于呻吟出声，“飞……大飞……”

大飞忍不住翻她过来，硬物在内里旋转，刺激的露露眼角发红。纤长的腿被架在肩上，不住的颤抖，露露看起来要哭了。“为什么……为什么生气？”

大飞答不上来。因为你穿着暴露因为那么多人看着你因为那让我觉得你不再只属于我？因为我们各自忙碌因为我们交流好少因为我们认识这么久我都不知道你会穿这等装束？还是因为我看见你这么漂亮就管不住下半身必须把你紧紧楔住？这都怎么说的出口。

一股劣等感攫取着他，大飞的动作越发粗暴，他一改语气，反而质问露露，“裙子是谁送的！说！”

大飞从没见过她这件衣服——家里衣柜连类似的裙子都没有，他今天看见的第一眼就在猜测是哪个男人送了这件衣服——偏偏贴合露露身材，把胸腰的曲线勾勒十足——他愤怒又嫉妒，哪个粉丝？还是熟人？如果是普通粉丝送的露露应该不会穿才对，然而……宽大的手掌覆上胸前的柔软，那里正随他的动作上下晃动。

明明露露从来不爱暴露，她的身材原本只有他——或许还要算上帕克——才知道。大飞几欲发狂，抽送之势越发凶猛，露露被他顶弄的后仰，她不住摇头，喘息混合吟叫，混乱着喊大飞的名字，声音婉转动听。

大飞听得喉咙发紧，他盯着她脆弱的颈项，如果她这个样子被别人看去——如果她在别人身下喊别人的名字……

大飞突然不想知道裙子是谁送的了。一个觊觎露露的男人，竟还得到了露露的垂青。大飞会杀了他的，挫骨扬灰，谁都别想把露露抢走——哪怕露露愿意跟那个人也不行……谁都不行……

 

大飞手从胸口掐上了露露的脖颈，手下声带在震颤，动脉在搏动，露露那么美，大飞夜夜填满她的身体，却填不实自己的惶恐——他不知道如何定义他和露露的关系，他们明明那么亲密，大飞却从未承诺——因为露露从来都是随时抽身的模样。就算没有过其他恋情，大飞也知道别人的女朋友都是什么样，撒娇、黏人、短信不停、电话查岗……总之没有谁像露露这样，他应酬晚归甚至消失三天，连短信都不会有——露露的手机只用来接电话这点他原谅她——可连再见面都不过问，一个拥抱，淡淡招呼，仿佛他从来没有缺席过。大飞真的不懂。

他曾感谢她的淡然宽容，但是现在他只想她无限的依赖他、离不开他，最好能像别的男人抱怨那样，疑神疑鬼的翻看男友的手机，娇纵任性的要这要那——他愿意无限的满足她。

最初发生关系时露露那个吻，让大飞以为她是爱他的。毕竟她那么矜持羞涩，却肯让他进入她的身体……那一阵大飞仿佛亲手触摸到了幸福。他着魔一样，不节制的确认她的心意——他想，她至少有他爱她一半那样爱他。可时间越久，她的淡漠就越让他害怕，像看她沉默地站在月光下那样怕。他一直安慰自己维持这样就很好，或许他只是过度担忧，一切只是露露的个性，就像她不喜欢高跟鞋喜欢帆布鞋一样。

可是如果……如果露露只是不接受他而愿意接受别的人……如果她会像他期许对那样对那人撒娇……如果这身打扮只是那人的授意为了那个人高兴……

“再喊我的名字。”大飞抱起她，感觉太汹涌，他的动作缓了下来，“我把话筒拿来，让他们听听你喊的是谁好不好？”

“不是让你安可么。”大飞还要欺负她，“就让他们听听、是不是叫的比唱的还好听。”

露露搂着他脖子，声音染了点惊慌，她伏在他耳边不停的叫着“大飞大飞……”像一个魔咒。

生理性的泪水流出眼角，一一被大飞舔干净，他又改了主意，“不许让别人听到，除了我谁都不行。”

大飞喘息粗重，卡着露露的脖子射了出来，“你就是我的我的我的……”

那硬物顶在深处一跳一跳，露露紧跟着高潮，浑身泛红，汁水四溢。他们之间没有套子，是露露一直在吃避孕药。露露不会知道他有多希望她怀上他的孩子——那样他就有借口确认他们的关系，他们会毫无悬念的结婚，哪怕露露并不如何爱他……

 

余韵过去，露露终于得空喘息。“裙子……不好看么？”

大飞沉默，质问的勇气消失殆尽。“你穿什么都好看。”他说。

露露拉了拉衣襟——薄纱浸了汗水，已经与透明无异。她叹气，摸了摸他汗湿的脸。

“小南说你会喜欢。”

大飞一怔。小南是带人公司里另一位女歌手，印象里露露和她并没有交流。

“裙子和衬衫是情侣装。”露露还在费力解释，“我不知道你会讨厌。”

大飞抓住了重点——“所以这不是别人送的？”

露露似乎不明白为什么这件事这么重要，她茫然的摇了摇头。

大飞抓了她的手亲吻手心。对不起，他在心里说。“我们回家吧。”他抱起她。

露露疲惫的闭了眼睛，大飞听到她温柔的应答，“嗯，回家。”

 

 

［end］


End file.
